


Abandon

by audrey_cooper



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, First Time, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey_cooper/pseuds/audrey_cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conflagration in a motel room. </p><p>Spoilers: Nope.</p><p>Originally posted 12/27/97.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandon

She'd left the door open. Just a crack.

He pushed it open a bit more and peered through cautiously, not wanting her to be surprised and come up with her weapon, then stopped, stunned, to see her facing away in three-quarter view, stripping off her top, watching herself in the mirror.

His left foot actually made a step backward, and then he halted as she unclasped her bra and tossed it onto the black pile of knit already adorning the bed. His pupils dilated as he watched her draw her hands from her sleek belly to slip under her breasts, first cradling their weight, then caressing them gently before gliding her hands higher, stroking quickly over the upper slopes of her breasts and stretching up, up. Her spine crackled with decompression, a sound audible eight feet away.

A white-hot streak of desire kindled, then flared through his body, every nerve alive and pulsing with heat, inciting an incendiary flash in his rapidly swelling sex.

He stood silently, barely daring to breathe lest she become aware, admiring her form as she was admiring it: the decadent creaminess of her complexion, the kaleidoscope patterns of cinnamon on apples; the slide of firm muscle under taut skin. Her breasts were small but full. Lush. The velvety nubs crowning them put him in mind of cafe au lait.

She turned this way and that in the mirror, arms still held high over her head. The sleek muscles of her back tightened and released as she moved, and he found his muscles tightening along with hers. The column of her spine was a slim, shadowy furrow that she twisted to see again and again; her hair sliding over and away, over and away, from her jaw as she tried to find the perfect angle.

Finally she dropped her hands to the waistband of her skirt. He found himself holding his breath as she slowly, methodically, unbuttoned the two buttons and slid the zipper down along her hip. The skirt fell to the carpet and was kicked away. He swallowed the groan trapped in his throat and released his breath in a soundless rush as the remainder of her clothing quickly followed and she again stood tall, unguarded, looking at her body in the reflective glass.

He followed the path her eyes traveled with his own, beginning with her small feet, each toenail shockingly, pugnaciously scarlet. She flexed first one foot, then the other. Her calf and thigh muscles stretched and relaxed, drawing his gaze higher, to the tight, satin skin at her rear.

She bent slightly at the hips, her breasts swaying forward. His own hips jerked forward instinctively at the pose, and he grasped the doorjamb tightly in one hand to keep from entering the room, from entering her.

She shifted her legs and trailed a hand down the centerline of her body. Down, down, until she held herself cupped in the palm of her hand. Her expression was slow, dreamy, her eyes in the mirror gone a smoky blue, half closed and languid. Her lips parted on a soft sigh.

He moved infinitesimally, the scrape of cloth on his skin harsh, distressingly loud. She looked delicious, and he was hungry, so hungry. His mouth filled with longing, aching to taste her. He wanted to taste her, taste that sweet, spicy, cinnamon apple skin and her cafe au lait nipples. He wanted to watch her eyes turn that smoky blue as she took him deep inside. He wanted her hands on him, on every last aching inch of him, and he would die for her mouth.

His fingernails bit wood.

She drew her other hand slowly down her side to cup that sweet spot that lived where thigh became ass. Squeezing lightly, she widened her stance as she moved the hand between her legs. She threw her head back, then looked into the glass again.

Another gasp escaped her. His name. She straightened, her hands jerking from her body. They came up to cover her mouth, her eyes wide and shocked in the mirror.

Now he could see what she had been touching: a wisp of curling hair, and the delicate frilled edges of her sex--berry shaded, swollen and glistening, peeking from between her spread thighs.

This time he couldn't contain a strangled sound that would have been a moan if it were given full voice. His heart leapt, flooding with adrenaline, preparing for fight or flight.

Her eyes closed on a suspicious glimmer that might have been tears.

He stepped inside, pushing the door closed and locking it, intent on her face. Three steps and he was behind her, so close he could feel the heat baking from her body. Her arms crossed reflexively over her breasts. He closed his arms around her, placing his hands over hers, and drew her stiff body back against his, his fingertips over her sternum, the place in which she, all unknowing, held his heart as well as her own.

"It's all right." Soothing.

A shudder coursed through her and her eyes opened, meeting his in the mirror.

"I'm here."

The smokiness was gone. Her eyes were such a clear, blinding blue that he felt he was drowning. "I know." Her voice was husky, thick. "I knew you were there. Not at first, but..."

He pondered this, nuzzling her hair unconsciously, then tilted his head inquisitively. "But?"

"I left the door cracked on purpose."

"Then why?"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Ever been caught masturbating?"

His mouth quirked. "Can't say that I have. Come close a couple times, though." He blinked at his unintentional--for once--double entendre.

In the mirror, she gave him the ghost of a smile. "I didn't...I wasn't--" She stopped, then continued at the gentle nudge of his chin against her temple. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I didn't know how it would affect me to know that you were watching, with you believing me unaware of your presence. I liked it--"

"So did I," he breathed in her ear, squeezing her gently, and a ripple of awareness quivered through her frame.

"--the way your breathing changed, and how your eyes followed my hands." Her words were rushing now, tumbling over one another. "I started imagining it was _your_ hands on my body. But then--I was afraid that you would back away and leave. That you, oh...that you wouldn't _know_. I started to feel guilty for teasing you." She broke eye contact.

"Teasing is right," he said wryly. She tried to draw away, but he shook his head, tightening his hold. "You were beautiful. I enjoyed every second watching you touch yourself, envying your hands on your body. I wanted to touch you, to taste you..."

Her eyes met his again, closed.

"I want it all with you. Everything there is." This was a calculated risk, not one he took lightly, but it needed to be said. His heart ratcheted up until it seemed to be fairly rocketing along in his chest as he waited for her answer.

Her lashes parted and her gaze bore into his, trying to discover if he meant what she thought. "Everything?" The word was small, disbelieving.

"Yes." Finality. His eyes spoke to hers. "What we have now is too precious to lose for less. I'll take nothing less."

Her body both relaxed and became more tense in his arms, as she realized the full intent of his words, snuggling against the hard ridge at the small of her back. "Always," her answer came, soft but undeniable. "Show me...everything."

"Oh, I'll show you, all right." His voice was full of dark, hot promise. "All of me, and all of you. Everything that we are. More, I think, than you expect." He smiled. It looked dangerous. It _felt_ dangerous. It was the smile of a man in control, a man who knew exactly what he was doing and enjoying doing it so much that it was well nigh unbearable. It was mouthwateringly sensual and all male.

She tried to turn in his arms, but he stilled her, gentled her, his hands caressing her still-crossed arms. "I can't wait to touch you." His smile faded and his expression became intense as he slid his hands down until they grasped her wrists, then stretched her arms up, up, watching her reflection, watching the way her breasts rose higher on her chest, pointing their taut cafe au lait nipples at him.

"To taste you." His eyes held her, captured in the mirror. "I know just how you'll taste. Like something exotic, with an almost unbearable sweetness; something with body. Cinnamon on apples, or figs, perhaps." He breathed in her scent, letting his lips part, touching the top one with his tongue, as if licking up every last bit of her imagined taste. "Sticky and sweet, with a musky, smoky aftertaste."

Her breath broke with a sound very like a sob.

That dark smile again. Flicking his tongue over the pulse that throbbed wildly in her neck, he stroked his hands down the insides of her forearms to the bends in her elbows, where he traced unknown patterns.

In the mirror, she followed the path his hands traced on her body. The contrast of his large, tanned hands on her pale skin set off violent tremors as he completed his downward stroke to circle her breasts. He brushed against the hard, pliant nubs that crested them, delicately, then harder, twisting them as she pressed her breasts farther into his hands.

"Oh, God," she breathed.

She turned, dropped her arms around his neck to pull his head down, and reached for his mouth with her own.

A harsh groan tore from his lips as her breath, then her lips, touched his. Her eyes slipped shut as she opened her mouth for the urgent sweep of his tongue and pressed as close as she could to him, as if she were trying to merge with him. Perhaps she was. He was doing his best to become one with her--his moan as she cupped him through his slacks echoed faintly in his ears.

His teeth lightly raked the velvet texture of her tongue. His hands roamed up and down her back, lingering on and coming back to the places that made her tremble; dipping into the shadowy cleft of her ass, sliding down and into the slick hot silkiness that was her core.

When he touched her there, the muscles in her legs gave way on a choked moan and he caught her up, holding her easily. "My lady," he said, possessively, placing her on the bed.

Her eyes opened. "My man." Firmly.

They smiled at one another, delighted; broad smiles that were too rarely seen.

"I don't want to wait another minute. Clothes," she said succinctly.

"Clothes," he agreed, and started stripping them off with absurd speed. His finely trembling hands were no deterrent. Loosely knotted tie, shirt and undershirt were gone in thirty seconds. He kicked off his shoes--they landed halfway across the room--and peeled off his slacks, boxers and socks in thirty more.

She opened her arms to him and he came home. He feasted on her mouth while his hands bit into her hair. She dug her fingertips into the corded muscles of his forearms, his biceps, his chest, then made a brief foray down his taut stomach, stroking through the thin hair there. As she reached further, he seized her hands and brought them to his mouth, nibbling and sucking at her fingers. Her name was a rough, deep sound.

"You touch me now, I'll come in your hands. I want to be inside you when that happens. That can wait--" he paused, as she freed one hand and measured the situation. He groaned deeply, mesmerized by her tongue wetting her lips and by how perfectly she was touching him, with long, sure, slow strokes from his sac to the head of his shaft. "--barely," he concluded in a dry tone, as he caught her hand again. "But I want to taste you first. I want that so much I'm aching with it. Let me taste you."

She watched his eyes for a long moment, searching for and finding the answer she sought. "Yes. Everything."

His name broke from her lips in a hot moan as his mouth licked fire up her body, biting gently at her lips again and again, tracing their shape with his tongue. He suckled insistently at her neck, her breasts, their hard tips fascinating him for long minutes. His tongue fluttered over her belly, lingering over her wonderfully responsive flesh, returning over and over to her hip, one of those spots that made her moan.

He had been wrong. She tasted like spring, the first opening of the earth as the rain came down. Like summer, the flash of heat lightning that scored the earth in ozone. Like fall, the slow, lazy tumble of leaves. Like winter, the unexpected joy of holiday snow.

He built her passion from hot coals to sparking embers. And when he spread her tender petals and put his mouth on her-- _there_ was the exotic, silken, sweet taste he longed for--she exploded into flame, crying out, telling him that he had everything, that he _was_ everything, and oh, _God_ to please stop, that she couldn't--no-- _don't stop_ \--writhing in his firm hold.

Flowing up her body, he gave her back her taste, sharing it with her as he slid deeply within her, the pulses of her release shaking him to his very bones. She was almost too tight, but so hot and slick that he knew this wouldn't last, couldn't last.

"Everything that I am," he panted as he thrust once, "is yours." Twice. "I give it all to you." Then he was driving into her savagely, again and again, feeling every nerve in his body coalesce into incandescent conflagration, feeling as if his heart would burst, and, opening his eyes to lock on hers, picked her up and hurled her over the edge and into the fiery abyss. With a hoarse shout of her name, he followed her.

_____  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Many thanks to viXen, for her intriguing...uhm... storylines (go look up Scream and see what sparked this story), and for beta reading; also to Medina, Meredith, and MAB for giving me positive encouragement; and to M, whose imagery never fails to inspire. Special thanks to B for his support and inspiration.
> 
> Disclaimer: No one is mentioned by name, so... no disclaimer here. 
> 
> I would appreciate feedback in any shape or form. So, please, let me know what you think...
> 
> M: "I was told once that the best way to regenerate body heat is to crawl naked into a sleeping bag with somebody else who's already naked."  
> S: "Maybe if it rains sleeping bags you'll get lucky."  
> The X-Files, Detour


End file.
